


You's Crush

by PixarWrestlingFan



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Girls Kissing, Love Confessions, Love Letters, Singing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 20:58:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15693261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixarWrestlingFan/pseuds/PixarWrestlingFan
Summary: You has a big crush on Riko, so she writes a love letter and puts it in her locker, what will happen?





	You's Crush

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OuMiyuki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OuMiyuki/gifts).



You just got done writing a love letter for her crush, Riko Sakurachi. She was gay much like everyone else in her school, so she wanted riko to like her because she thinks she’s the prettiest girl in the world, but she doesn’t think she would like her back because she doesn’t think she’s pretty enough for her. So she slipped the note in Riko’s locker when she walking towards her locker with Yoshiko and Mari, when she opened the locker the note slipped out, she ripped open the letter, she read it and she smiled while You hid behind the staircase. Yoshiko and Mari asked her, “Riko chan, who wrote you that note?”

“You Watanabe wrote me the note”

“Okay, Riko, do you like her back?” Mari asked the readhead

“I do, she’s a cutie!”

“Okay, Riko chan, i thought you would to date one of us, but okay, tell her how you feel!”

Once Mari and Yoshiko walked away, Riko spotted the grey haired girl behind the staircase and she told her, “Pssst… You chan! I got your letter!”

You walked up to her very shy, repositioned her glasses and she asked, “Riko chan, do you like me back?”

“I do, You chan, You’re…” said the redhead as she noticed that the grey haired girl was in tears

“You chan, why are you crying, what’s the matter, Sweetie?”

“I just didn’t know if you would accept me as your girlfriend, riko chan, because there’s people prettier than me and now that you’ve accepted me, i’m very happy!”

This made the redhead wrap her arms around the grey haired girl in a loving and comforting hug, making the grey haired girl feel very warm

“Oh, you chan! I’m also happy that you wrote me that letter because to be honest, i’m just as shy as you are, so i understand!”

“Really?”

“Yeah!” Said the redhead as she grabbed the grey haired girls hand “Let’s go to the music room!” 

“For what?”

“I play the piano, and i want to sing you a song!”  
“Mmmmm… what kind of song did you have in mind riko chan!”

“You’ll see!”

Once they got to the music room, riko sat down in front of the piano and said, “Here you, sit down next to me” as she patted the spot where her girlfriend will sit down at

Once the gray haired girl sat next to her red haired girlfriend, Riko said, “I’ve been saving this one until i’ve found someone i like, so now that i’ve got you by side, this one’s for you”

Riko started playing the piano, every note already sounded very nice to her, and when she started singing, the song sounded very passionate and loving, you was smiling and blushing while she was listening to every lyric. Once the song was over, she could tell that her girlfriend already looked very happy but she asked anyways, “Did you like my song?”

“Like it?, I loved it! No one has ever sang anything that nice to me before!”

“Well, i’d do anything for you” the redhead said as her grey haired girlfriend pressed out her lips for a kiss

Riko has never kissed anyone on the lips before, sure she has kissed her friends on the cheek, but never has she met lips with someone, this was going to be her first kiss, and she was ready. Once you’s lips met with Riko’s, Riko quickly complied and kissed her back, as they enjoyed tasting the other’s lipstick. Riko even made room for you to sit on her lap while they kissed, butYou then put her tounge into Riko’s mouth and Riko put her tounge in You’s mouth, they moaned as their tounges danced around in a heated tango. After they broke the kiss, you said, “That was my first kiss!”

“Mine too!” the redhead replied still having you on her lap “Now where would you like to go for our first date?”

“Well, there was this movie i wanted to see, so would you like to see a movie with me?”

“I’d love to!” the redhead said as the bell rung 

You got up and said “Well, i’ll see you then! Bye riko chan, i love you!” as she blew a kiss at riko

“Bye you chan! I love you too!” said Riko as she blew a kiss back at you


End file.
